<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Charming by Sakuragane_San</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23565856">Charming</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakuragane_San/pseuds/Sakuragane_San'>Sakuragane_San</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tomarry D&amp;D-athon [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:14:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23565856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakuragane_San/pseuds/Sakuragane_San</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Really, that git had no business being that handsome or charming.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter &amp; Tom Riddle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tomarry D&amp;D-athon [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Charming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Landing himself 54 years back in the past to Tom Riddle’s sixth year was not on Harry’s to-do list. Maybe because he never paid much attention to the welcoming ceremony, but apparently transfer students were not that uncommon. The ongoing war with Grindelwald could also be a factor to orphans popping up at Hogwarts. Getting himself sorted into Slytherin was also not on his bucket list, but what could he do? </p>
<p>Harry sat in a beanbag seat in one of the corners of the Common Room and stared at Riddle. Really, he had no business being that handsome or charming. Was that, was that a <em>taunt </em>that he saw? He could be charming as well, and after changing his hair a bit, he could be a looker. He was Harry James Potter for Merlin’s sake! There was <em>no </em>way that he would lose to Riddle, past, present, or future!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>